Out of Class
by Sweet Tal
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are out of class. Response to METMA challenge.


A/N- this is in response to a METMA challenge. These are the criteria  
  
*It must have a plot, be in TXT format, and funny.  
*There must be a softball  
*Someone needs to whistle "Dixie"  
*A pink car needs to be in it  
*someone's watch needs to break.  
*There have to be two or more rhyming lines.  
*someone needs to jump on one foot the entire time  
*and lastly, someone needs to say "Ani rotzah lechem" which means "I want bread!" (for a female) in Hebrew.   
  
"Out of Class"  
  
One morning at Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley accidentally threw a softball at Professor Flitwick (they were aiming for Snape). Flitwick was forced to spend the day in the hospital wing, and all of his classes were canceled.  
  
Therefore, that morning, Gryffindor fifth years had a free period (Harry is a fifth year in this story). Harry and Hermione were walking around outside, and Ron was hopping on one foot behind them. He couldn't walk normally because Harry and Hermione were going out and he was very jealous. However, he had nothing else to do, so he hopped behind them.   
  
Harry and Hermione were flirting and laughing, and Ron was sulking. He loved Hermione very much and couldn't stand the fact that she was going out with his best friend.  
  
"Harry baby, what time is it?" Hermione asked, worried that they would be late to their next class, which was Potions.  
  
"It's 10:15." Potions started at 10:30, meaning they had 15 minutes. Harry kissed Hermione lovingly, and Ron threw Fred's softball at the pink car that had just gone by. The windows broke and Dumbledore started yelling at Ron from inside the car, but then kissed the woman sitting next to him, who was, to Ron's great surprise, Petunia Dursley. Harry and Hermione, however, did not notice this, and continued making out. Ron was still following them, and still hopping on one foot.   
  
This continued for another 10 minutes, until suddenly Hermione screamed. She was staring at the clock that was on the wall. It was 10:40.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look at the clock!"  
  
"Hermione, you rock!"  
  
"Harry, we're 10 minutes late for Potions!"  
  
"Let's go through those motions!" Harry started dancing.  
  
"Harry, I think Malfoy broke your watch!"  
  
"Turn it up a notch!" Harry shouted, and the music started blaring. He took Hermione's hands and started dancing with her. Ron was hopping on one foot to the beat, looking from Harry to Hermione jealously.   
  
"Harry! What should we do? We're late for Potions."  
  
"Well, we'll only get in trouble if we go, so we might as well just stay out here." Harry smiled as he danced. "I'd love to stay out here with you for longer."   
  
Ron started whistling "Dixie", while hopping on one foot. He tended to do this when he was really mad.  
  
So, since they couldn't go to Potions they continued walking.   
  
Suddenly Ron shouted: "I'm hungry!!!!" He was still hopping on one foot.  
  
Hermione and Harry turned around, noticing for the first time that he was there.  
  
"I'm hungry too," Harry sighed. "Hungry for love…" He started making out with Hermione again.  
  
"I'm also hungry. Ani rotzah lechem!" said Hermione when they were done.  
  
"Let's drink Kedem!!!!!" shouted Harry (A/N - Kedem is a wine company, and it rhymes with lechem).  
  
Harry took out a bottle of Kedem wine and started drinking. He gave some to Hermione also. But Ron didn't get any.   
  
A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione, were walking tipsily back to the castle, and Ron walked behind them, still hopping on one foot.  
  
Snape was at the door, wondering what had happened to them.  
  
"Aha! There you are!" Snape shouted evilly. "You are all expelled from Hogwarts for the use of alcohol on Hogwarts grounds." Snape was happy; he finally had an excuse to get rid of them.   
  
Ron shouted: "But I'm not drunk! I'm not drunk I tell you! I'm not drunk!! I didn't drink any wine!" Ron was still hopping on one foot. Snape looked at him with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Uh... right. Whatever you say Weasley. You are all expelled and dismissed! Bye!"  
  
"But I didn't do it! I didn't do it." Ron cried and cried. But to no avail.  
  
Harry and Hermione just laughed (and started kissing again).  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
A/N - Please review!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
